Can't Resist A Malfoy
by DramaSpell
Summary: Plusieurs années après Hogwarts, Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy vont régulièrement au même club. Entre eux, que des regards, aucun mot échangé. Sauf que c'est sur le point de changer. Slash. Lemon.


La première fois que Ron est entré dans le club, ce fut pour lui une franche surprise que de croiser la tête blonde de Malfoy sur le plancher de danse. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient plus croisé depuis la dernière bataille, depuis neuf ans. Sans même se consulter, Ron et Malfoy se mirent alors à fréquenter le club sur une base régulière. Entre eux, que des regards, aucun mot. Avec le temps, ils commencèrent à s'asseoir au bar ensemble, mais aucun mot, que des regards.

Cette fois, alors que Ron met les pieds dans le club en question, Malfoy n'est pas au bar, faisant faux bond à la routine. Ron, un peu inquiet, le cherche longtemps avant de le trouver dans un coin sombre et reclus du club. Il est assit sur un sofa avec une femme, une très séduisante jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés. En s'approchant de la scène, Ron remarque que la main vulgaire de Malfoy caresse la cuisse dénudée de la brunette. Il est en train de lui faire du charme. Pour une raison obscure, cela agace Ron.

Impulsivement, il se laisse tomber sur le sofa entre Malfoy et sa conquête. Il passe un bras autour des épaules de la brunette qui sursaute et répands le contenu de son verre sur son décolleté. Ron sort un mouchoir de sa poche et lui offre de réparer sa faute. La jeune femme acquiesce son accord et Ron se met à éponger le dégât, en s'attardant stratégiquement sur sa poitrine généreuse.

- Je m'appelle Ron. C'est quoi ton nom, beauté ?

- Jessica, répond-t-elle alors que ses joues se teignent d'une adorable couleur rosée.

Ron tourne momentanément son attention vers Malfoy pour lui décocher un sourire moqueur. Ce dernier réplique avec une moue dégoûtée. Il se lève avec grâce et s'installe de l'autre côté de Jessica. Il pose une main sur sa joue et se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser jalousement. Jessica répond au baiser avec ferveur. Malfoy prend les mains de la brunette et les passe autour de son cou. Elle s'y agrippe fermement. Ron les observe, ébahi. C'est lorsque Malfoy ouvre ses yeux pour le regarder, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, que Ron se décide à réagir. Tout ce à quoi il pense c'est qu'il ne peut pas laisser le blond gagner. Ron déplace les cheveux de Jessica pour exposer son cou. Puis, il pose ses lèvres sur sa peau au goût d'alcool qu'il embrasse et lèche à l'en faire gémir de plaisir.

C'est ce moment-là que Malfoy choisi pour tirer farouchement sur ses cheveux roux. Ron grogne son inconfort, mais il continue ce qu'il a commencé. Lentement, du bout des doigts, il s'apprête à s'aventurer sous la jupe de Jessica. Il n'a pas le temps d'atteindre son but que Malfoy lui attrape fermement la main. Le blond revient à la charge en grimpant sur Jessica, ses longues jambes de chaque côté de sa taille. Il s'affaire à l'embrasser de façon excessive, tellement que c'en est faux et sincèrement exaspérant.

Ron, rapidement excédé par ce jeu, tente de se lever, mais il se rend compte que Malfoy tient toujours sa main dans la sienne. Mal à l'aise, il tente de se détacher du blond, mais celui-ci ressert son emprise.

- Lâche ma main, sale fouine, ordonne Ron, mécontent.

- Non, grogne la surnommée fouine.

- Lâche-la ou je... oh !

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillent considérablement alors que sa main, guidée par celle de Malfoy, serpente entre les cuisses du blond, agrippe son érection et débute des mouvements circulaires. Il comprend avec horreur qu'il est en train de le caresser au travers de son pantalon. Involontairement. Ron veut se mettre à hurler, à pleurer ou même à vomir, mais il ne peut que bander douloureusement. Malfoy se désintéresse lentement de Jessica qui, confuse, n'ose pas trop bouger. Ron non plus ne bouge pas, mais c'est parce qu'il est fasciné par les beaux yeux gris anormalement doux et les somptueuses lèvres entrouvertes du beau blond. Elles semblent quémander son attention. Elles sont jouissives.

Emporté par ses fantasmes, Ron pousse Malfoy sur le sofa, passe par dessus Jessica et se retrouve sur le bassin de sa proie. Sans attendre, il plaque sa bouche affamée contre la sienne. Le blond répond au baiser avec fièvre et pousse un gémissement qui envoie un choc électrique le long de la colonne vertébrale de Ron.

- Weasley, souffle Malfoy, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tes semblables copulent comme des petits lapins en rut.

- Ta gueule, Malfoy.

Il réclame à nouveau les lèvres du blond, l'embrasse hargneusement, sans censure et avec passion. Le roux lèche les lèvres de Malfoy qui trouve amusant de capturer sa langue et de la sucer doucement. Ron grogne son désaccord et le blond enlace leurs deux langues dans une danse sensuelle. Malfoy presse le roux contre son torse pâle. Il veut s'empreindre de chaque parcelle de sa peau et de chaque parcelle de ses muscles.

- La femelle est partie, remarque paresseusement le blond.

- T'as même pas idée à quel point je m'en fous.

Malfoy éclate de rire, pas un ricanement sarcastique, mais un réel rire enjoué comme Ron n'a jamais entendu de la part du blond. Une vague de chaleur monte en lui. Impulsivement, il transplane à son appartement, dans sa chambre, traînant Malfoy avec lui. Celui-ci, surpris, mais ravi par la direction que prennent les évènements, contemple le roux avec un regard tout ce qu'il y a de plus langoureux. Les secondes passent et Ron est de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Quoi ?!

Malfoy ne répond pas. Il pouffe de rire, puis se jette sur Ron, lui embrasse le cou avec acharnement, le lèche, le mord. Il aspire sa peau douce entre ses lèvres et la tète.

- Ça va laisser une marque.

- Tant mieux.

Le roux soupire. Il attrape sa tête entre ses mains, l'éloigne de son cou et l'embrasse fiévreusement. Ses lèvres sont si fraîches, si délicieuses. Ses lèvres, il les dévore. Ron passe une main sous la chemise de Malfoy et en détache difficilement les boutons de sa seconde main. Le blond, lui, n'est pas patient du tout. Il n'attend pas le succès du roux et détache lui-même les boutons de sa propre chemise, s'en débarrasse, puis arrache la chemise de Ron de sur son dos, littéralement.

- Malfoy! Cette chemise était neuve!

- Cette chemise était une horreur. Crois-moi, je t'ai rendu service.

- T'es qu'un sale petit…

Ron se tait. Il veut protester, mais il en est soudainement incapable puisque Malfoy vient d'enlever son pantalon et son boxer d'un seul coup, le laissant complètement à découvert et irrésistiblement majestueux. Les yeux de Ron fonctionnent sans son accord et ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de quitter le visage de Malfoy pour se diriger plus bas, plus bas, encore plus bas. Il déglutit. Malfoy est magnifique. Il est tout simplement surprenant. Le roux ne se rend pas compte qu'il salive et qu'il se lèche les lèvres avec appétit, mais Malfoy a tout noté et il est fier de l'effet qu'il fait à son ancien ennemi.

- À ton tour, ordonne-t-il.

- À mon tour de quoi ?

- De te déshabiller, idiot.

Ron est probablement aussi rouge que la salle commune de gryffondor. Maladroitement, il détache son jean et l'enlève. Il passe son pouce sous l'élastique de son boxer mais il reste figé.

- Le boxer aussi.

Le roux ferme les yeux, inspire et ouvre à nouveau les yeux. D'un mouvement sec, il se débarrasse de son dernier vêtement. Il pense percevoir un sourire approbateur sur les lèvres de Malfoy, mais il s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'il a apparu pour être remplacé par un sérieux presque effrayant. Sensuellement, le blond le pousse vers le matelas, l'allonge dessus et s'étend sur lui. Il passe son bras sous le dos de Ron et le soulève de quelques centimètres pour avoir accès à son oreille. Ron n'aurait jamais cru que cette partie de son corps pouvait être si érogène. Alors que le blond lèche et embrasse, il n'a plus de doutes sur la question. Ses pupilles roulent dans leurs orbites et des grognements appréciateurs échappent ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- Je vais te baiser, Weasley.

Les mots susurrés à son oreille sont si brusques et inattendus que son coeur manque un battement. Il écarquille les yeux et émet une lamentation aigue dont il a immédiatement honte. Il ferme les yeux et se concentre uniquement sur la respiration chaude du blond contre sa joue. Ce dernier attend une réponse. Ron est angoissé par la perspective d'un sexe masculin dans son anus, mais, s'il est honnête, il en a atrocement envie. Ron se retourne lentement sur le ventre.

- Vas-y.

Malfoy ne se fait pas attendre. Il se positionne à l'entrée de ses fesses et, d'un seul coup de hanche expert, il s'enfonce profondément en Ron. Le roux regrette instantanément de ne pas avoir été préparé alors qu'une douleur cuisante l'envahit et que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il hurle sa souffrance. Malfoy se fige. Il n'ose pas faire un seul mouvement. Ils restent ainsi sans bouger un long moment, plusieurs minutes peut-être. Lorsque Ron est plus détendu et moins hystérique, Malfoy s'enfonce un peu plus en lui.

Ron mord son poignet pour taire ses cris alors que le blond commence un lent mouvement de va-et-viens. Sa respiration est de plus en plus forte et saccadée alors qu'il accélère le mouvement. Le roux ne sent toujours que de la douleur jusqu'à ce que son partenaire touche un point à l'intérieur de lui. Une vague de plaisir s'empare de lui et le laisse pris de vertiges.

- Oui, là! Juste là. Draco…

Malfoy répète le même mouvement encore et encore. À ce point culminant de leurs ébats, tous deux ne sont plus que chaleur, gémissements et frissons alors que leurs corps se frottent l'un contre l'autre et qu'ils atteignent la jouissance. Pantelant, Malfoy s'effondre sur Ron pour quelques instants. Alors qu'il s'apprête à se lever, le roux lui attrape les poignets en signe de protestation.

- Non, reste.

À sa grande surprise, le blond abdique et s'effondre à nouveau, cette fois plus confortablement. Il se pelotonne à ses côtés, une main lui enserrant la taille et le bout du nez enfoui au creux de son cou. Ron relaxe au son des battements successifs de leurs coeurs. Il est si bien qu'il pourrait s'endormir comme ça, avec les cheveux argentés de Malfoy qui lui caressent le visage et son envoûtante odeur vanillée et épicée qui lui chatouille le nez.

- Tu m'as appelé Draco, se moque le blond.

- Pas du tout.

- Tu sais que c'est vrai.

- Absolument pas.

- T'es qu'un idiot, Ron.

Le roux sourit doucement et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse jamais se sauver. Ensemble, ils s'endorment.


End file.
